Recently, with an increase and upgrade of printer functions, printer setting is becoming complicated and difficult for users. Specifically, it becomes complicated and difficult for users to set printing conditions on a printer driver screen. This printer driver is a software program designed such that with respect to a specific program, other programs can be operated without worrying about the hardware and internal “language” of the printer, and designed for controlling the printer and for performing processing of output data or the like. When a different printer is used, the codes and commands necessary for correctly operating the printer and for using respective special functions and abilities are also different. The application programs can precisely correspond to various printers, by using a printer driver which handles all the delicately different functions of respective printers on behalf of the application programs. In the Windows 95/98 or Mac OS, the printer driver is controlled by the OS.